Flight Across a Timeless Truth
by sango-savino
Summary: Okay. This is my first publish on here so I hope you take it easy on me. Shrine OC is a lone wolf and has yet to find a place where she belongs, but she knows what she wants. Sorry this story hasn't been updated in over a year. - -
1. Prologue

**Ok this is my first fanfic so take it easy!!! I know this is really short but hey it's my story!! XP I hope for it to work out better as I get farther into the story. It's in Shrines point of view and she is an OC…. Thanks for reading! ^^**

**Prologue**

There is a timeless truth that has been taught to every living being.

We learn this truth at the first sign of light. It is the reason why we cry, why we laugh, fight, and the reason why we live. Yet we cannot grasp the truth and it ends up slipping through our fingers until it disappears completely.

Some people have a hope that they will find the timeless truth and spend their whole lives searching for clues to point them in the right direction.

Everyone else spends their days through a cycle, never thinking that there could be a truth they don't know about but regardless it's part of life.

There is a rumor that there is another time, other than birth, that nature reveals the truth one.

It's said to be the first thing you see when death creeps over you.

As your life flashes before your eyes the truth reviles itself one more time.

The few who were lucky enough to find the truth either don't know what it means or holds it dear and lives the rest of their life in peace.

I want to find the truth. I believe that the world would be a whole new place with the truth. Man would no longer corrupt nature and destroy its beauty.

The truth is a place that I can call a never ending fairytale.

Paradise.


	2. Snow

**On with the story! This will be a little longer! Review please. I live off of peoples opinions lol.**

**1****st**** Print: Snow**

The snow fluttered slowly from the sky. It covered the land in a dirty white blanket**. **

_Even the beauty of the outside world has been tainted by man. The only place left for me to go is Paradise. A place where the truth is the air itself. I can only imagine that kind of beauty in a world such as this._

I looked around the ruins.

There was once a military base here but it was abandoned long ago. After the fight between the nobles, the base fell into a mountain of ruble. Some of the machinery is still active but I've learned to avoid the main buildings, where traps can be triggered.

A beautiful fragrance had lingered here for quite a while but all of a sudden, the scent vanished. I've wandered around the edge of the base, trying to pick up a clue to where to head next but have found nothing.

My food supply, which was very little to begin with, is starting to whither away. I've gotten through it by basking in the moonlight but that wont help me much longer.

I heard a howl to my left. It was long and searching. Obviously there were others here, separate but a pack.

I started towards the howl. Without warning a loud explosion sounded and black smoke made a column in the sky.

Someone had triggered a trap. They had unleashed what I've been avoiding all this time.

I maneuvered my way through the ruins as if it was a well practiced obstacle course. Ducking under low bridges and jumping over piles of stone, I easily moved around in the maze.

I could hear another howl. The same howl.

I rounded another building and there, standing on the end of a fallen tower was a young red wolf.

I stopped in disbelief. I hadn't seen a wolf in so long. I thought it would be ages before I saw another.

There was a series of shots from a machine gun. I automatically was snapped from my trance and backed into the shadows of a large rock.

_If I wasn't the one shot at then…_ Realization hit me and I looked up at the boy again.

There was a large grey wolf with him as they jumped from the towers edge. Blood seeped from the grey wolf's hind leg.

When they landed, they no longer looked like wolves but humans. Quickly they disappeared behind a building before I got a good look at them.

I watched as the ruins fell apart and a large military machine emerged. It was old and banged up but it moved with power. The machine climbed over the pile of bricks with ease.

Those wolves could out run this thin even if they're wounded.

Or so I though…

**Chapter one (aka 1****st**** print) COMPLETE! *does happy dance* Don't forget to review! I'll start on 2****nd**** Print soon! ^^ Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
